


Alone Together (Cumbersmaug x OFC)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Courtship, Cumbersmaug, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Shapeshifting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 05:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2639741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meow :3 Hi, so yea, Smaug enlists the help of a young shape shifting girl, & while traveling together in search of Bard the bowman, he begins to fall for her. But being as old as he is, he does something he never dreamt of, actually watching humans to learn their ways of courtship, he even began watching other animals as they court one another. (Bad At Summaries) ;~;</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together (Cumbersmaug x OFC)

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own The Hobbit or any Hobbit related characters. Only my OCs cx Enjoy!

Smaug came to the teen girl not in the form of a dragon, but as a _man_ , a _human man._ He had curly shortish deep brown hair  & the most lovely sea blue-green eyes, along with a charming smile gracing his thin pink lips.

"Hello dear child, I am in need of assistance." He spoke, his voice bellowing in a menacing way. Alexandria looked up at him, studying his odd features such as his pointed ears that seemed scaly the further up the went, fairly noticeable golden horns protruded from his skull, just barely poking out his hair, & not to mention the reptilian tail sprouting from his posturer, or the giant bat like wings tucked neatly behind his back.

"Okay? And your name is?" Smaug already grew tired of the human's questions & she had only asked one. But alas to get what he wanted, he would need to be nice, as her kind put it. He leant down to her height, meeting her brown eyes.

"Child, I haven't time for your questions. Do you wish to help me or not mortal?" He asked quite rudely. Alexandria glared at him as he straightened himself, his odd crystal like eyes holding hers.

"I'm not helping you until you tell me your name, & I'm _not_ a _mortal_! I'll have you know I am a proud shape shifter- and not a skin changer, such _posers_ , only shifting into one being, I can change into all!" Smaug watched her rant with herself for a moment before growling loudly, silencing her instantly.

"Ugh, fine child, my names Smaug, yes, as in the dragon." He stated blandly. Alexandria knew those scales had reminded her of someone.

"Okay, I'm satisfied, now, what is it you need?" She asked looking up at him. Smaug leant back down into her space, once sea blue eyes now a lovely golden color, his pupils that of a dragon's.

"I'm looking for a human man, one who goes by Bard the bowman." Smaug said quietly, whether or not they were in the forest, alone, he didn't wish for unwanted people to hear. Alexandria's brows furrowed, creating a deep cease across her forehead as she thought.

 _Indeed, Bard the bowman... Sounds familiar..._ She thought a few more seconds before the name began to ring a bell. "I know of the man you seek! He traveled past here a few days ago, with a hobbit  & dwarves! I wished to attack them for they had the Arkenstone, but alas I didn't." Alexandria explained.

Smaug smirked, "Good, good, now, can you take them to me?" Alexandria nodded vigorously, smile wide on her face just as she shifted into a brown wolf, & began to set off the direction Smaug was once heading.


End file.
